EVERYTIME
by XmDd9097
Summary: "aku tak mau menikah","aku ingin menikah denganmu dan menjadi tu bersamamu"," jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi,itu menyakitiku" bukankah sedikit terlambat lebih baik dari pada tidak merasakannya sama sekali, NCT, Jaehyun, Doyoung, JaeDo, Yaoi


**EVERYTIME**

 **.**

 **JUNG JAEHYUN**

 **KIM DOYOUNG**

 **MOON TAEIL**

 **.**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **WARNING: YAOI, IT'S JAEDO DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **#DOYOUNG POV**_

Namaku Kim Doyong, aku bukan orang yang menyenangkan, namun aku tak tau alasannya orang yang sekarang ada dihadapanku ini selalu memohon padaku, namanya Jung Jaehyun, dia setahun lebih muda dari ku namun dia benar- benar sangat menyebalkan dan membuatku sangat tertekan dengan segala tingkah lakunya, untung saja aku sedang dalam Mood yang baik sehingga tak kuhajar orang dihadapanku ini.

"aku tak mau menikah" tolakku dengan suara yang kesal dan dengan wajah yang dipalingkan dari Jaehyun

"tapi dengarkan aku dahulu, aku benar- benar ingin menikah denganmu, aku ingin hidup dan menjadi tua bersama denganmu" Jaehyun masih terus memohon pada ku walau jelas sudah mendapat penolakan

"tapi aku tak mau menikah, dan aku tak ingin hidup bersama dengan siapapun" aku masih tetap pada jawaban yang sama

"kenapa?" Tanya Jaehyun lagi

"hidup bersama dengan orang lain itu penuh dengan tekanan, akan ada banyak pertengkaran karena hal sepele, itu membuatku tak mau menikah" aku masih tak merubah jawabanku untuk Jaehyun, karena dia tak pernah tau alasan aku membenci sebuah hubungan terutama pernikahan, aku bukan tak mau menikah dengan orang lain, tapi aku hanya takut dengan sebuah hubungan, aku hanya takut untuk memulai sesuatu yang pasti akan berakhir, aku benar- benar sangat takut Jaehyun, jika kau ingin tau

"tapi itu lah hidup, jika tak seperti itu maka kau tak pernah hidup dalam artian sebenarnya" selalu seperti itu, setiap aku meolaknya jawabannya selalu sama

"tapi aku tak mau, berhentilah memohon, aku sudah menolakmu beberapa kali, jadi ku mohon berhentilah, aku lelah dengan semua ini, kita belum menikah tapi kau sudah membuatku tertekan seperti ini, jadi bagaimana jika kita memang menikah?" alasan aku takut adalah, karena keluargaku, aku bukan dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang kaya, keluargaku sederhana, bahkan teramat sederhana. Aku takut jika aku berhubungan dengan seseorang maka hanya akan berakhir seperti kedua orang tuaku, selalu ribut hanya karena masalah uang, walau mereka tak pernah saling memaki, tapi jika mereka saling memaki mungkin itu lebih baik, dari pada ibuku yang diam- diam tanpa sepengetahuan ayahku dia berkata masalahnya padaku, itu membuatku tertekan, aku takut jika aku menikah atau menjalin hungan akan menjadi seperti itu, dan lebih parah dari itu, aku pernah melihat ibuku menangis di balik selimutnya karena ia ditolak saat dia hendak meminjam uang dari temannya untuk biayaku sekolah, semua masalah dalam keluargaku berawal dari uang, aku membencinya. Aku bukan sepenuhnya membenci ayahku, ayahku sangat perhatian padaku, saat aku sakit dia orang pertama yang mengantarku ke dokter atau memberikanku obat, namun dalam hidupnya kedua orangtuanya lebih penting dari pada anak dan juga istrinya, bukan berarti aku juga tak sayang pada nenek dan kakekku, namun pada saat seperti aku sekolah dulu, mungkin keperluanku lebih penting, karena anak dari nekek dan kakekku bukan ayahku saja, masih ada anak yang lain pikirku dan juga ibuku. Aku tak pernah mengatakan apa yang ku rasakan ini pada siapaun, aku menyimpannya sendirian,cerita dari ibuku tentang sikap ayahku aku simpan sendiri tanpa membiarkan siapapun tau biarkan aku menelannya sendiri, membiarkan lubang yang semula kecil menjadi besar secara perlahan dengan beban yang terus dimasukan sedikit demi sedikit, biar aku saja yang tau. Dan aku tetap berusaha tersenyum dengan semua itu, menjadi anak yang ceria dengan kenyataan yang ada tentang keluargaku, membiarkan orang lain tau hal yang baik tentang keluargaku, membiarkannya seperti keluarga sempurna yang harmonis. Namun setelah beberapa tahun hidup dengan cara yang menyedihkan akhirnya aku menyerah semua beban yang kutumpuk selama bertahun- tahun dari cerita ibuku yang menyakitkan akhirnya membuahkan sebuah hasil yang sangat baik. Aku hidup dengan penuh ketakutan, anjing hitam dibelakangku setiap saat bisa menarikku masuk dalam dunianya, yang butuh waktu keluar yang cukup lama. Saat aku berhasil keluar dari dunia si anjing hitam, aku bisa terbang kelangit begitu saja dengan sangat mudah, dan mungkin dalam beberapa saat aku bisa hidup seperti dulu lagi, seperti orang normal pada umumnya. dan kedua orang tuaku juga sangat kaget dengan yang terjadi padaku, mereka merasa tertekan dengan keadaanku saat itu, yang mereka tau aku adalah anak kebanggaan mereka, karena kakak lelaki ku tak pernah secemerlang aku, aku anak yang sangat dibanggakan mereka dengan peringkat atasnya disekolah, berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik setelah lulus sekolah, aku anak yang jadi kebanggaan mereka akhirnya jatuh, mereka jatuh bersamaku mereka harus menerima apa yang terjadi padaku, apa yang aku alami mereka harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada,walaupun butuh lama untuk menerima keadaanku yang sekarang namun pada akhirnya mereka menerimaku, menerima alasaanku untuk menjadi seperti sekarang, menerimaku dan alasanku untuk tak mau menikah. Mereka menerima itu walau pada awalnya mereka jatuh, jatuh kelubang yang dalam bersamaku, mereka merasa menjadi orang tua yang gagal, karena mereka tak langsung adalah penyebab yang membuatku jadi seperti ini, jadi mereka tak sepenuhnya menyalahkanku, karena kelemahanku ini, karena mereka juga ikut ambil bagian untuk membentuk aku yang sekarang, jadi mereka menerimaku dengan lapang dada, menuruti apa yang aku mau, dan terus menjadikanku nomor satu dalam hidup mereka. Dan kakakku mererimanya walau pada awal pertumbuhan kami, dia merasa tersisihkan, tapi pada akhirnya dia menerima perlakuan orang tua kami, karena keadaanku yang menyedihkan

"aku tak pernah lelah untuk memintamu menikah denganku, aku tak akan menyerah sebelum kau mengatakan 'iya', apapun akan ku lakukan agar kau mau menikah denganku" berhenti Jaehyun ku mohon cukup selama ini kau mengejarku, aku tak mungkin bersama denganmu, aku terlalu takut

"baik, aku menyerah, aku benar- benar sangat lelah dengan tingkahmu, jika kau benar ingin menikah denganku, temui dokterku dan dia akan memberitahumu apa yang terjadi denganku, jika kau menerima keadaanku yang sebenarnya, maka kita menikah, sungguh melihatmu memohon setiap hari membuatku ingin memukulmu dan kutendang kau agar tak dekat lagi denganku" namun pada akhirnya aku menjawab 'iya' seperti yang kau mau,namun kau harus tau bagaimana kehidupanku yang sebenarnya.

"benarkah? Kau mau menikah denganku, Hyuuuung, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku akan menerima bagaimanapun keadaanmu" dia Nampak sangat senang seakan mendapat sebuah kejutan yang sangat besar dia sampai melompat- lompat dengan gerakan ingin memelukku namun dia urungkan karena entah alasanya apa, namun dia kembali melompat- lompat seperti anak kecil

"tapi pastikan kau bertemu dengan dokter Moon, dia akan memberitahukanmu segalanya tentangku tentang aku yang hanya aku dan keluargaku yang tau, jika kau memang menerimaku, maka kita menikah" mungkin saatnya aku membuka kehidupanku, bukan hanya untuk keluargaku, namun mungkin untuk orang yang ingin hidup bersama denganku

"baik Hyung" jawabnya dengan penuh semangat

.

.

.

 _ **#JAEHYUN POV**_

Setahun setelah pernikahan kami, sekarang Doyoung Hyung tak seperti yang dulu lagi, dia mulai menghangat sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tak sedingin dulu saat minggu- minggu pertama kami Nampak selalu kaget dan juga mnolak saat aku memeluknya, namun sekarang dia tak kaget maupun menolak pelukanku, meski itu terkadang. Dia juga tak menolak saat aku menciumnya dan terkadang dia membalas ciumanku. Namun terkadang dia sangat marah saat aku menciumnya atau memeluknya, aku memakluminya,memang sulit menjalani kenyataan tentang keadaanya yang sebenarnya, namun aku berjanji untuk menjaganya dan juga untuk menjadi tua bersamanya.

Hari ini aku pulang dari kantor, saat aku masuk rumah tampak sepi, aku membuka kunci rumah dan tak mendapati Doyoung Hyung ada dimana- mana, dia tak ada di dapur, maupun di taman belakang. Aku langsung pergi ke kamar karena mungkin dia sedang tidur siang,mengingat beberapa hari ini dia tak bia tidur walaupun dimalam hari,dia hanya berbaring dengan frustasi setiap malam.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam kamar kami aku tak melihat siapapun diatas kasur. Aku sedikit panik, aku kembali melangkah dan mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh kamar, dan alangkah kagetnya aku melihat Doyoung Hyung duduk di pojok kamar dengan mata sembab habis menangis dan dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau dengan tangan yang penuh cakaran, kaki penuh dengan bekas goresan pisau dengan jari- jari tangan yang berdarah karena luka dari gigi tajam yang entah dari mana berasal dan paling parah dari itu kening Doyoung Hyung berdarah dan Doyoung Hyung masih membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok di depannya dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Doyoung Hyung apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" aku berteriak dan langsung berlari kearahnya

Dia tak menjawab hanya diam dan kembali menangis

"YAAA! Kim Doyoung kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ada apa? Kenapa lagi? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan lagi padamu" aku tersulut emosi melihat keadaannya

Dia kembali tak menjawab hanya terisak-isak dengan lemas dengan sisa tenaganya

"jawab aku, Kim Doyoung, apa aku membuat kesalahan lagi? Jawab aku! Aku akan memperbaikinya, jika kau ingin kita berpisah maka kita kan berpisah,jika itu maumu maka aku akan melakukannya, asal kau tak melakukan ini lagi" aku benar- benar tak habis pikir, ini yang terparah semenjak pernikahan kami, dia pernah melakukan ini, namun tak pernah seperah ini

Dia hanya menggeleng- geleng lemah dan masih terus terisak- isak

"kau tau betapa hatiku sakit melihat keadaanmu, aku merasa menjadi suami yang tak baik untukmu, membiarkanmu terluka seperti ini, ayo kita kerumah sakit kau harus mendapatkan pengobatan, aku tak mau apapun terjadi padamu" aku dengan panik langsung mengendong Doyoung Hyung ke mobil dan segera membawanya kerumah sakit

.

.

.

Tiba Dirumah sakit, semua luka Doyoung sudah di obati oleh ahlinya, dan sekarang tinggal Doyoung sendiri di kamar putih tempat yang sama setiap dia dilarikan kerumah sakit karena ulahnya atau karena moodnya yang sedang buruk

"kenapa?" itu dokter Moon, psikiater Doyoung

"kenapa kau melakukan ini lagi?" dia bertanya lagi dengan nada yang tenang karea memang pembawaannya yang tenang dan juga bersahaja yang membuat siapa saja nyaman berada didekatnya

"bukankah kau bilang dia orang yang baik? Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini, kau tau ini menyakitinya" dia masih bertanya namun tak mendapat respon apa- apa dari Doyoung yang masih duduk dengan pandangan kosong

"jawab aku Kim Doyoung, maaf sekarang kau bukan Kim Doyoung kau adalah Jung Doyoung" dokter Moon membawa nama sensitif itu, yang membuat Doyoung langsung bereaksi

"aku tak berguna" Doyoung menjawab dengan lemah dan dengan pandangan yang masih kosong dan menatap lurus kedepan

"tidak kau sangat berguna, ingat kau sangat berguna dan sangat bermakna,hidupmu sangat berharga" dokter Moon masih berkata dengan tenang namun memberikan keyakinan untuk Doyoung

"bohong,kau berbohong, tak ada yang mengingikanku satu orang pun di dunia ini" Doyoung kini memandang dokter Moon dengan tatapan marah

"Jaehyun menginginkanmu, sangat menginganmu" mendengar nama Jaehyun disebut Doyoung pun menundukan kepalanya sedih " bahkan kedua orang tuamu sangat bengga padamu" Dokter Moon melanjutkan perkataannya

"iya, mereka sangat bangga padaku, sebelum aku menjadi seperti sekarang" Doyoung menjawab dengan lemah

"dan juga Hyungmu juga menyayangimu" tambah Dokter Moon

"dia hanya kasihan padaku, karena aku yang seperti ini, di dunia ini tak ada yang mengingikanku" tanpa sadar nada suara Doyoung naik dan dia mulai memukul- mukul kepalanya lagi

"hentikan, kau memulainya lagi, ceritakan apa yang kau rasakan, perlahan- lahan jangan sentuh luka- lukamu" kini Dokter Moon maju dan menghentikan tangan Doyoung yang masih terus memukuli kepalanya

"aku tak berguna, Hyung aku harus berbuat apa?" Doyoung dihentikan secara paksa, kini ia menunduk dan menangis " mungkin seminggu lalu aku dalam keadaan maniaku, aku berbuat sesuatu yang sangat buruk pada Jaehyun, hampir seminggu itu aku selalu menyakitinya, namun dia sama sekali tak marah padaku dia hanya tersenyum saat aku berbuat buruk padanya,lalu aku berpikir betapa buruknya aku, lalu terjadilah seperti ini" Doyoung kini terisak kecil ditengah ceritanya

"kau menyalahkan dirimu lagi? Apa kau tak meminum obatmu lagi?" dokter Moon terlalu tau apa yang terjadi pada Doyoung, karena semuanya biasanya karena sebab yang sama

"aku hanya malas,padahal Jaehyun selalu mengingatkanku untuk meminumnya, namun aku memakinya dan juga berbuat buruk padanya" Doyoung kini berhenti menangis, namun dia masih menundukan kepalanya

"kau mulai lagi? Kau malas lagi meminum obatmu, lihat apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu? Apa kau tak kasihan pada Jaehyun dan juga keluargamu? Mereka pasti khawatir melihat kau melalukan ini lagi, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan tanpa sadar kau juga menyakiti mereka" Dokter Moon masih terus mengatakan nasihatnya namun tanpa menghakimi Doyoung

"baik lalu ingin aku tanyakan adalah kenapa kau mengigiti jari- jarimu sampai berdarah- darah begitu?" dokter Moon mulai bertanya mengenai luka- lukan yang Doyoung buat karena selalu ada alasan dibalik luka yang dibuat Doyoung

"itu karena jari- jari ini sangat jahat karena selalu memukul ataupun menampar Jaehyun saat aku sedang kesal atau saat dia berusaha untuk memelukku atau menciumku, jari- jari ini selalu mendorongnya sampai terbentur ke tembok, tapi dia tak pernah marah dia malah selalu tersenyum dan berkata 'tak apa jika kau belum siap aku akan sabar menunggumu' " jawab Doyoung sambil memandang benci jari- jari tangannya yang kini sudah dibalut perban

"lalu kenapa kau mencakar tanganmu seperti itu?" bertanya lagi tantang luka lain di tubuh Doyoung

"karena lengan ini selalu menyikut Jaehyun saat dia berusaha mendekatimu,sampai terkadang punggung dan pinggulnya biru, namun dia tak pernah merasa kesakitan dan dia juga tak pernah marah padaku" kembali menjawab sembari memandang kesal pada lengannya

"dan bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"itu karena kaki ini sering menendang Jaehyun saat aku tak mau dia mendekatiku, ataupun saat ditempat tidur aku menendangnya dengan keras sampai dia terjatuh namun sekali lagi dia tak marah padaku"

"lalu kepalamu?"

"itu karena otak ini telalu bodoh untuk menerimanya, walaupun dia sangat baik dan sabar menghadapi segala kelakukanku, aku tak pernah mau memasakkannya dia yang harus memasak untukku, aku yang selalu memberantakkan rumah dan Jaehyun juga yang harus membereskannya dia lelah pulang bekerja namun dia selalu tersenyum saat melakukannya, dan aku selalu menolak saat jaehyun menganjakku untuk berhubungan intim dengannya, aku selalu menolak apa yang dia inginkan, namun dia selalu menuruti apa yang aku inginkan, aku sangat bodoh aku juga tak berguna, aku bukan pasangan yang baik, apakah sebaiknya aku mati saja? Mungkin itu lebih baik untukku dan juga untuknya, tak akan ada yang terluka , bukankan begitu Hyung?" pada akhir cerita emosi Doyoung kembali tersulut karena mengingat kelakukannya yang keterlaluan

"apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang Doyoung" Dokter Moon mengguncang tubuh Doyoung untuk menyadarkannya, dan untuk membuatnya kembali ke dunianya yang sekarang

"hyung, apakah kau punya obat ? tentu saja kau punya banyak obat, akau minta satu botol bolehkan Hyung?" Doyoung memohon dengan wajah yang frustasi pada Dokter Moon

"YAAA! Hentika Doyoung kenapa kau selalu berpikiran mengakhiri hidupmu, aku ingin bertanya bagaimana perasaanmu kepada kedua orang tuamu?" Dokter Moon berusaha mngalihkan perhatian Doyoung dan juga mengalihkan pemikiran Doyoung

"aku membenci mereka dan aku sama sekali tak peduli tentang mereka" jawab Doyoung dengan wajah yang dingin

"bagus, kau sangat menyayangi mereka dan kau lebih peduli pada mereka dibanding siapapun" karena Doyoung tak pernah mau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada siapapun, namun Dokter Moon sudah terlalu hafal bagaimana tabiat Doyoung

"aku bilang aku membenci mereka, bukan menyayangi mereka" Doyoung tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Dokter Moon

"baik aku minta maaf, dan bagaimana dengan Jaehyun?" Tanya Dokter Moon lagi

Diam tak ada jawaban dari Doyoung, Doyoung seakan kehilangan kata- kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaehyun

"kau tau sudah ku katakan berkali- kali bahwa kau adalah nomor satu dalam hidup Jaehyun lebih dari pada dirinya sendiri, aku berkata seperti itu bukan karena aku membela Jaehyun namun itu sebuah kenyataan, aku mempertaruhkan namaku sendiri sebagai seorang Psikiater" Dokter Moon mengeluarkan kata- kata yang membuat Doyoung kembali kehilangan kata- katanya

"bagaimana kau bisa tau apa yang ada dipikiran Jaehyun?" Doyoung memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Dokter Moon

"aku tau, karena Jaehyun menagatakan segalanya saat dia bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi padamu saat kau menyuruhnya untuk bertanya padaku saat dia akan menikah denganmu, dan terkadang dia datang padaku untuk mengatakan keadaanmu" Dokter Moon berbicara lagi

"dan kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" Doyoung mennjawab sekaligus bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal, karena dokternya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya

"karena kau tak peduli dan tak mau bertanya padaku" jawaban Dokter Moon langsung membungkam Doyoung

.

.

.

 _ **#FLASHBACK ON**_

"selamat pagi Dokter" Jaehyun masuk dengan canggung kedalam ruangan yang bertuliskan nama Mon Taeil

"apakah kau Jung Jaehyun? " tanya orang dihadapannnya yang lagsung dihadiahi anggukan dari Jaehyun "senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Moon Taeil" lanjut Taeil memperkenalkan diri

"senang juga bertemu denganmu, Dokter Moon" kini Jehyun sudah nampak tak kaku lagi

"panggil aku Hyung saja, aku lebih nyaman dengan sebutan itu" Taeil mempersilahkan Jaehyun duduk

"baik Hyung, aku hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi dengan Doyoung Hyung" Tanya Jaehyun langsung To The Point

"langsung saja akan aku jelaskan, karena Doyoung ingin kau mengetahuinya, karena kau memaksa untuk menikahinya walaupun Doyoung sudah menolakmu habis- habisan benarkah itu?" Taeil bertanya pada Jaehyun dengan wajah yang tenang

"aku tak memaksanya, itu kulalukan karena aku benar- benar ingin hidup bersama dan menjadi tua bersamanya" jawab Jaehyun

"kau benar- benar orang yang pemaksa,Tuan Jung" Taeil sedikit tersenyum "baiklah langsung saja, Kim Doyoung, kau tau apa yang ada dihadapamu adalah sebuah bahaya besar, jika kau benar- benar memaksa menikah dengannya, dia memang tampak baik- baik saja kau mengenalnya belum terlalu lama kan?" Tanya teil yang wajahnya kini berubah menjadi serius

"aku mengenalnya baru sekitar dua bulan" Jaehyun menjawab dengan tenang

"dua bulan terakhir Doyoung ada dalam masa Manianya dan beberapa hari ini memasuki masa Hipomanianya, jadi dia bersikap dengan cukup baik" Taeil Nampak sedikit membuka- buka file ditangannya

"kenapa kau menyebutkan Mania dan Hipomania, kenapa dengan Doyoung Huung, apakah tubuhnya benar- benar sakit? Apakah sangat bahaya untuk kesehantannya?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan khawatir

"dengarkan aku, tubuh Doyoung sangat sehat, namun jiwanya, hatinya terluka sangat dalam" Taeil memasang wajah yang sedikit sedih

"jiwanya?" Jaehyun menjawab dengan bingung

"ya, Doyoung memang tak sakit secara fisik,dan aku bukan dokter untuk penyakit fisik, kau tau aku adalah seorang psikiater" Taeil berbicara sambil menunjukan papan nama yang ada dihadapan Jaehyun

"aku baru sadar itu sekarang,padalah saat menemukan ruanganmu harusnya aku membacanya didepan" Jaehyun tersenyum malu menyadari kebodohannya

"kau tau apa itu Bipolar?" Tanya Taeil dengan serius

"bipolar? Apakah itu sejenis beruang yang hidup di kutub? Tau sebuah film natal yang bercerita tentang kereta api yang menuju kutub?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan wajah polos

"bukan Jaehyun itu adalah Polar Bear dan judul film itu adalah Polar Exspress memnag ini ada hubungannya dengan kutub, tapi bukan kutub utara atau pun kutub selatan yang ada dipeta" Taeil menjawab sambil tersenyum yang membuat Jaehyun sedikir terkikik malu karena jawabannya yang cenderung mengarang itu "bipolar secara sederhana artinya adalah dua kutub, adalah kelainan kejiwaan dengan keadaan Mood swing yang ekstrim dari Mania menuju Depresi, kau tau jika bahagia dia bisa terbang kelangit ketujuh, seolah memiliki tenaga yang tak pernah habis, bahkan mereka tak merasa kelelahan dan juga mereka tak bisa tidur dimalam hari, namun saat masa depresinya mereka akan jatuh tehempas dengan keras ke jurang yang dalam, mereka akan diam,tak melakuakan apa-apa hanya ada pemikiran negatif tentang dirinya dia merasa tak pernah ada artinya hidup didunia, dan selalu ada rasa ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dan perubahan itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat, meski Doyoung punta siklus tersendiri" Taeil mengatakan penjelasannnya dengan panjang lebar

"apakah Dyoung Hyung separah itu, namun dia Nampak baik- baik saja selama ini" Jehyun Nampak kaget mendengar penjelasan Taeil karena dalam pandangnnya Doyoung baik- baik saja

"kau tak tau apa yang dipikirkan Doyoung sebenarnya, didalam kepalanya dia sudah mati lebih dari seratus kali jika kau tau, dengan cara kematian yang berbada- beda, dan bukan sekali dua kali dia merealisasikannya kedunia nyata, namun selalu ada hal yang membuatnya takut atau yang menghalangi niatnya, dan diperparah dengan dia sering menyakiti dirinya, memberikan hukuman untuk dirinya, dia selalu menghukum dirinya sendiri atas kesalahan kecil yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting" Taeil kembali menjelaskan

"Doyoung Hyung tak mungkinkan tiba- tiba seperti itu, pasti ada penyebabnya, aku ingin tau apa alasan Doyoung Hyung menjadi seperti itu" tanya Jaehyun dengan penasaran

"keluarga" jawab Taeil singkat

"keluarga? Ada apa dengan keluarganya? Bukan kah selama ini keluarganya baik- baik saja?" Jaehyun bingung dengan jawaban singkat Taeil

"memang keluarga baik- baik saja, namun ada hal yang membuat Doyoung menahan perasaannya agar hanya dia yang tau dan dia rasakan " Taeil kembali memberikan jawaban yang membuat Jaehyun semakin penasaran

"apa itu? Kau pasti tau itu?" Jaehyun kembali bertanya untuk menjawab segala rasa penasarannya

"mungkin kini ekonomi sudah perlahan membaik semenjak Doyoung bekerja, namun saat di masa sekolah keluarganya punya tekanan ekonomi yang menekan Doyoung, karena hampir setiap hari ibunya bercerita padanya tentang sikap ayahnya yang lebih mementingkan keperluan nenek dan kakeknya, terkadang dia melihat ibunya menangis sendirian, itu menekannya, namun dia tak bia menceritakannya pada siapapun karena sifatnya yag tertutup pada orang lain,dia menutup rapat lukanya sendirian, membiarkan lubang yang ada dihatinya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri, karena ada tekanan bahwa dia adalah anak kebanggann dalam keluarga, dia selalu ingat bagaimana ibunya membanggakan dirinya didepan teman- temannnya itu mebuat Doyoung bahagia,namun tertekan secara bersamaan" Taeil diam sejenak yang membuat Jaehyun mengangkat sedikit alisnya untuk maksud bertanya, namun Taeil meneruskan pembicaraanya lagi " lama- kelamaan luka itu semakin dalam, dan juga semakin menyakitkan. dan akhirnya ini terjadi"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamanya" mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar Taeil sedari tadi mebuat Jaehyun malah bingung untuk bagaimana hubungannya dengan Doyoung kedepannya

"kau harus menerimanya sepenuhnya dan membuat Doyoung merasa berharga, karena kau tau masa depresinya dia selalu merasa betapa bodohnya dia, dia merasa betapa lemahnya di dengan kehidupannya hingga tak bisa menahan beban yang membuatnya jadi seperti sekarang, kau harus menyakinkannya bahwa dia cukup berharga, mengatakan bukan kesalahannya untuk menjadi seperti sekarang" saran yang panjang dari Taeil

"aku menerimanya apapun keadaannya,aku benar-benar ingin hidup bersamanya, sejak saat pertama kali aku melihatnya" Jaehyun berhenti dan kemudian tersenyum sebentar " dia memang terlihat sangat kuat, namun saat aku melihat kedalam matanya ada sebuah kelemahan yang tersembunyi, seperti ada ruang kosong dalam matanya yang membuatku ingin mengetehuinya" Jaehyun kembali berhenti "dari pertama kali melihatnya aku langsung jatuh cinta pada hatinya bukan pada fisiknya, jadi apapun yang terjadi aku tetap ingin menikah dengannya, apakah aku terlalu egois?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan wajah yang sedih

"mungkin kau memang egois memaksakan kehendakmu untuk menikah dengannya, karena pada kenyataanya Doyoung takut dengan pernikahan, karena keluarganya, Karena itu kau harus memaksanya agar dia mau menikah denganmu, dan apakah kau sudah siap dengan Moodnya yang tiba- tiba berubah?" Tanya Taeil

"aku menerimanya, tubuhnya jiwanya maupun hatinya semuanya, walaupun mungkin dia menikahiku dengan terpaksa, namun aku akan memperlakukannya dengan saat baik, membuatnya merasa diterima dan sangat berhanrga, karena dia sangat berharga untukku dia begitu berharga bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri" Jaehyun kini tersenyum dengan tampan pada Taeil

"kau tau selama kau berbicara aku tak melihat kebohongan di matamu juga dalam gerakanmu, aku percayakan adik kecilku padamu, meski dia Nampak sangat kuat namun kau akan menemukan banyak kelamahan dalam dirinya, dan jika kau sudah mengenal sifat aslinya maka kau akan semakin jatuh cinta padanya dan kau tak akan penah bisa jauh darinya" kata Taeil dengan wajah yang tersenyum

Pada akhirnya mereka membicarakan tentang yang mereka tau mengenai Doyoung, saling menukar informasi tentang sifat Doyoung walau pada akhirnya hanya Taeil yang bercerita tentang Doyoung, namun Jaehyun mendengarkan dengan tidak berhenti tersenyum

 _ **#FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

.

"benarkah dia mengatakan itu?" Doyoung yang mendengarkan cerita Taeil sedari tadi tak benhenti meneteskan air matanya

"tentu saja aku mengatakan yang sensungguhnya, dia juga sering datang kesini untuk sekedar membicarakan perkembanganmu" Taeil menambahkan lagi penjelasannya

"aku merasa semakin tak berguna , aku harus bagaimana Hyung?" Doyoung kini merasa kebingungan dengan bagaimana sifatnya kedepannya untuk Jaehyun

"mungkin sekarang kau harus jujur padanya, kau harus membuka dirimu seepenuhnya untuknya" Taeil kembali memberikan saran pada Doyoung

"namun aku masih belum siap, kau tau kan bagaimana aku?" Doyoung kembali kebingungan

"jika bukan sekarang kapan lagi? kau tau kau sudah membuatnya menunggumu berapa lama? setahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menunggu, Doyoung ini adalah waktunya" Taeil kembali menyakinkan Doyoung "tenang semua akan baik- baik saja percaya padaku, Jaehyun adalah salah satu orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu, aku tau itu tanpa harus kau mengatakannya"

"kau benar namun apakah dia akan menerimaku sepenuhnya?" Doyoung Nampak masih bingung

"apakah setahun ini kurang untuk membuktikannya? Kau tau selama pernikahan kaian, walau kau hanya tergores pisau sedikit saja dia akan membawamu kesini, meski dia bisa mengobatimu dirumah, dia tau mungkin kau bukan membutuhkan pengobatan kau hanya perlu bicara denganku untk melepas semua yang kau rasakan" jelas Taeil untuk meyakinkan Doyoung

"aku benar- benar takut Hyung" Doyoung belum bisa lepas dari kerguaannya

"percayalah padaku, semuanya akan baik- baik saja" Taeil menepuk pundak Doyoung untuk meyakinkan semuanya

.

.

.

Jaehyun masuk dengan perlahan kedalam ruangan yang Doyoung tempati, setelah dipersilahkan Taeil tentunya. Hatinya kembali hancur melihat malaikatnya dengan keadaan yang tak baik- baik saja, dengan perban dimana- mana dan juga mata yang bengkak habis menangis. Jaehyun terus melangkah secara perlahan kearah Doyoung, dan Doyoung hanya terdiam menundukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang sedih, yag semakin membuat Jaehyun merasa buruk sebagai seorang suami.

Setelah berada dihadapan Doyoung Jaehyun juga hanya terdiam, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan kata- kata, mulut mereka seakan membeku seiring udara yang mendingin karena musim gugur pergi dan perlahan memasuki musim dingin.

"apakah kau baik- baik saja?" Jaehyun memberanikan untuk berbicara pertama kali

Namun tak ada jawaban dari lawan bcaranya, dia masih menunduk dan diam

"apakah hidup denganku sangat sulit untukmu?" jaehyun kembali berbicara dengan nada yang sedih

"jika ini terus menyakitmu, bagaimana jika kita berpisah saja, aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini lagi, ini menyakitiku Hyung, kau tau aku merasa aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu, aku bahkan tak bisa menjagamu sehingga kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, mari kita berpisah jika itu membuatmu berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri" Jaehyun yang Frustasi akhirnya meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi ia sudah tahan

Mendengar kata- kata Jaehyun akhirnya Doyoung memberanikan diri untuk mengangakat kepalanya.

"kau terlihat begitu kesakitan, mari kita akhiri saja" Jaehyun berbicara sambil menahan isakannnya agar tak keluar dari mulutnya "aku pergi Hyung, aku akan mengurus perceraian kita, dan kau akan segera bebas dari suami bodoh seperti aku" Jaehyun membalikan badannya untuk segera pergi dari ruangan Doyoung

Mendengar itu Doyoung langsung panik, dan saat jaehyun membalikan badannya dan hendak melangkah,Doyoung memegang ujung kemeja Jaehyun

"Jae…" Doyoung berusaha menahan tangisnya

"maafkan aku" air mata menetes begitu saja dari mata Doyoung, seberapa keras ia menahan air matanya namun semua berakhir sia-sia

"maafkan aku, bukan kau yang menyakitiku tapi sebaliknya, aku yang menyakitimu" Doyoung berbicara dengan lemah pada Jaehyun yang masih membelakanginya tentu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya

"aku bukan pasanagan yang baik untukmu, aku selalu membuatmu kesal, namun kau tak pernah sekalipun marah padaku, aku selalu menyakitimu dan membuat luka di tubuhmu, namun kau tak pernah sedikitpun membuat luka ditubuhku, kau tak pernah memaksakan kehendakmu padaku, namun aku selalu memaksamu untuk mengabulkan semua permintaanku meski itu sesuatu yang mustahil, kau akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukku, aku saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengankui bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu, karena sikap mu selama ini, kau mampu meruntuhkan dinding pembatas pada diriku, bukan dengan cara paksa yang menyakitiku, namun dengan cara perlahan, mengetuknya dengan lembut hingga dinding itu runtuh dengan sendirinya" Doyoung berkata dengan panjang lebar "maafkan aku Jaehyun membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama"

Jaehyun melepaskan pegangan Doyoung pada kemejanya

Doyoung langsung panik merasakan pegangannya dilepaskan oleh Jaehyun, ia sangat takut jika Jaehyun pergi untuk benar-benar mengurus perceraian mereka,karena sungguh Doyoung tak ingin berpisah dari Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun aku mencitaimu aku tak mau berpisah denganmu" doyoung mengatakannya sambil menngis keras saking takutnya

Jaehyun kemudian membalik badannya dan melihat Doyoung menangis terisak- isak

"aku tak akan melakukannya aku akan selalu disampingmu" Jaehyun kini menangkup pipi Doyoyung dengan kedua tangannya

"jangan menangis lagi aku tak suka melihat air mata keluar dari matamu yang indah ini" Jaehyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Doyoung

"kau juga menangis" Doyung juga kini menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Jaehyun "terima kasih untuk berada disisiku selama ini" Doyoung tersenyum sangat manis untuk Jaehyun

"ini pertama kalinya" Jaehyun juga tersenyum

"untuk?" Tanya Doyoung bingung

"kau tersenyum seperti itu" jawab Jaehyun yang langsung membuat Doyoung menunduk tak berani memandang mata Jaehyun

"kenapa?" Tanya jaehyun melihat respon Doyung yang tiba- tiba

"seburuk itukah aku, sehingga tak pernah tersenyum pada orang yang sangat baik sepertimu?" Doyoung mulai menangis lagi

"hentikan Hyung, meskipun kau hanya berteriak padaku aku sudah sangat senang karena setidaknya kau merespon apa yang aku katakan tak diam seprti patung" jawab Jaehyun sambil terus tersenyum "kau tau aku sangat takut melihatmu diam dan dengan pandangan yang kosong, itu membuatku merasa tak berarti menjadi suamimu" kini senyum Jaehyun semakin lebar

"maafkan membuatmu takut, dan mungkin aku akan sering membuatmu takut " Doyung kini masih menundukan kepalanya

"tapi kau harus berusaha yang terbaik untuk mengendalikannnya, jangan malas meminum obatmu lagi, dan jangan pernah lakukan hal seperti ini lagi" Jaehyun kini bergerak untuk mencium kening Doyoung yang berbalut perban " jangan pernah membenturkan kepalamu lagi itu sama saja kau membuat luka di hatiku" kini gerakan jaehyun berpindah ke tangan Doyoung " jangan pernah mencakar tanganmu lagi, itu membuat luka yang telah ada menjadi lebih lebar" Jaehyun kembali bergerak menuju jari- jari Doyoung " dan jangan pernah menggigiti jari- jarimu lagi, ini membuat luka yang sudah parah tadi seperti ditaburi dengan garam" jaehyun kini berlutut untuk melihat luka di kaki Doyoung " dan jangan lagi menyileti kakimu, itu akan membunuhku"

mendengarkan itu membuat Doyoung mengangis

"kau menangis lagi?" Tanya Jaehyun kiteka melihat air mata keluar lagi dari mata Doyoung

"aku menangis karena bahagia" kini tangisan Doyoung digantikan dengan senyuman manis " karena ada orang yang begitu mencintaiku dan membuatku merasa sangat berharga"

Jaehyun kini kembali menangkup pipi Doyoung, mengerakan kepalanya perlahan- lahan untuk mendekat kearah Doyoung, karena takut mendapat penolakan Doyoung

Melihat itu doyoung membuat gerakan untuk memeluk pinggang Jaehyun seolah memberi isyarat bahwa ia tak menolak apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun. Mendapat respon yang positif dari Doyoung Jaehyun memberanikan dirinya untuk semakin dekat dengan Doyoung dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Memang buka ciuman pertama mereka, namun ciuman mereka sangat berbeda dengan ciuman merekan sebelumnya, ciuman mereka biasa sangat bernafsu meski tak sampai ketahap berhubungan intim,namun ciuman mereka kali ini meski hanya menempelkan bibir, namun seperti banyak perasaan yang tersalurkan membuat yang melakukannya meneteskan air matanya. Setelah sekian lama terdiam salah satu dari mereka coba menggerakan bibirnya dengan lembut menyalurkan semua perasaanya yang selama ini dia rasakan. Gerakannya terhenti saat lawannya malah terisak

"kenapa? Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Jaehyun bertanya kebingungan

"terima kasih untuk mau bertahan denganku" jawab Doyoung ditengah isakannya

"bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang bahwa ingin menikahimu dan menjadi tua bersamamu?" jaehuun tersenyum dengan sagat lembut pada Doyoung

"kau selalu mengatakan itu" Doyoung juga membalas senyumna Jaehyun

"aku akan selalu mengatakannya untukmu Hyung" Jaehyun masih tetap tersenyum

"mungkin aku tak selalu dalam keadaan yang stabil setiap hari, namun ku mohon tetaplah disampingku saat aku dalam keadaan yang terbaikku ataupun keadaan terburukku, karena hanya kau yang membuatku merasa baik,dan selalu ingin menjadi lebih baik lagi, terima kasih sudah ada dihidupku" dan Kini Doyoung menarik Jaehyun untuk medekat dengannya dan memeluknya dalam pelukan lembut seakan takut kehilangan Jaehyun.

Mungkin butuh lama bagi Doyoung untuk menyadari bagaimana perasaannya pada Jaehyun. Dan juga butuh penantian yang panjang bagi Jaehyun untuk mendapatkan balasan cinta dari Doyoug, namun bukankah sedikit terlambat lebih baik dari pada menyesal karena tidak bisa merasakan cinta sama sekali.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gimana? Gaje ya? Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin oneshoot, apakah terlalu panjang dan juga berbelit- belit? Dan maafkan untuk typo yang bertebaran dimana- mana. dan maafkan judul yang tak sesuai dengan isi, karena aku sama sekali ga mikirin judul dan waktu aku mikir judul tiba- tiba keputer lagu itu, dan baaam jadilah itu judulnya.

Maafkan author yang selalu menghilang tanpa kabar yang selalu PHP para reader semua. Maafkan author sekali lagi. Masih banyak utang malah bikin FF baru, tenang semuanya pasti bakal disambung kok.

Oh iya ini FF pertama aku yang pairnya JaeDo, JaeDo shipper mana suaranya? Beneran author ini suka banget sama pair ini, dan author belum bisa Move On dari NCT U & NCT 127 malah udh kepincut lagi sama dede unyu dari NCT DREAM

Udh ah kayanya cuap- cuapnya kepanjangan jangan lupa Follow dan Fav dan jangan lupa juga Review, karena beneran review itu mmbangkitkan semanagat semua author untuk nulis FF

Sekali lagi Maksih ya udh mau mampir dan mau baca FF gaje dari autho yang sama gajenya


End file.
